


why do i keep dreaming of you?

by stellarfluid



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: (or is it), ? - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Unrequited Love, i ramble too much in tags im sorry, more tags will be added later probably, songfic is what u call fics inspried by a song right, u should listen to the song is by my favorite band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarfluid/pseuds/stellarfluid
Summary: Nothing matters, all is futile / and it's fading fastI fell so hard, so blindly / had to come back and bite meI want to give so much so freely / not have to take it backNothing matters, all is futile / and its in the past.





	1. I Don't Know If That's True

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to write again boys
> 
> so here's what ive discovered recently. i can write multi-chapter stories. the chapters just have to be........ real short cuz i dont have the attention span to write long ones. so all the chapters in this story are gonna be short and its still gonna take me 500 years to finish this.
> 
> (in my defense im a junior in high school and im in a musical thats 2 weeks away from opening night. so. bear with me.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You told me once I have a rebel heart._   
>  _I don't know if that's true,_   
>  _but I believe you saw something in me that lives inside you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the ppl in the mystery gays sever werent so supportive this wouldnt be here so thank u guys salkgdjhlsdkjgas
> 
> also! the song this fic on is "rebel heart" by first aid kit! theyre my favorite band and ive been listening to their music a TON recently. and their song "fireworks" also came on while i was writing this so thats the song i wrote into the van scene kinda. 
> 
> another title for this could be "how many first aid kit songs can aerith fit into one peice: the fic"

It was early September and the Mystery Skulls were back on their bullshit.

And by “bullshit,” it meant they were in the middle of supernatural woods in the dead of night, and there was no way Arthur was sleeping until they were out of there. Vivi had already passed out on the mattress in the back, curled up with Mystery in a mess of blankets and her stuffed turtle. Lewis had chosen to drive, leaving Arthur in the passenger seat amidst nearly complete silence, Lewis’ music playing softly in the background. Arthur could see Lewis in the reflection of the passenger mirror, bobbing his head a bit to the soft beat coming from the van’s radio.

He tried not to stare. He felt like he had been doing that too much recently, and it gave him a weird feeling in his chest and made his heart beat too fast. He tried to ignore it.

He had been so weird around Lewis for the last month, though. He didn’t know why, and he hated it. Lewis was, like, his favorite person ever. He loved Lewis so damn much.

Maybe that was the problem.

A different song came on, a softer one, and Arthur’s eyes were drawn back to Lewis as he moved to turn it up a little bit. The song got Arthur’s attention too, a sad-seeming folky song that warmed his heart but gave him a weird heartache too. It seemed weirdly personal.

He decided he was done trying to be asleep, tired of the weird feeling he got from the near-silence and the strangely-personal song. He sighed, and shifted in his seat, moving so his body was facing toward the front of the van again.

Lewis looked at him. “Oh, sorry,” he said, hand moving back toward the volume knob. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah,” Arthur said, stretching a bit as he did so, “I was awake the whole time. Don’t turn the music down, I like it.” He did like the music. He just didn’t want to be left alone with it.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asked, looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

“I mean, yeah,” Arthur said, adjusting his position in the seat again, trying not to look at Lewis in response. Lewis probably noticed the weird vibes around them in the van too. Damn. Arthur felt the need to find an excuse. “These woods are still kinda freaking me out.” That wasn’t a lie, either. Lewis laughed, and Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. He loved Lewis laugh.

Maybe he loved it too much.

“You’ll be fine,” Lewis promised, then, announcing with a grin, “I’ll protect you.”

“Will you?” Arthur asked, but he was smiling too. “What are you gonna do? Fight a demon?”

“You bet.”

Arthur snickered and rolled his eyes. “Damn right you will,” he said sarcastically. “I think you’re too much of a lover. You know, a lover, not a fighter, or whatever.” His chest locked up. Was that too weird for him to say? Shit.

Lewis laughed again, the booming sound disturbing the quietness of the van, but not disturbing Vivi’s sleep. “That is _so_ not true, but whatever you say!”

“Shut up.”

“Okay but seriously,” Lewis did not shut up, “I think if anyone fits the ‘lover, not a fighter’ description it’s you, Artie.”

“No, I’m just chicken.”

“Now it’s your turn to shut up.” Arthur actually did.

The two fell silent again, the only sound being the soft buzzing of the engine and Lewis’ music. The climax of the song was playing, and Arthur actually really liked it, but it gave him that bittersweet hollowed-out feeling in his chest again… he tried to think of something to say to start the conversation up again so he didn’t have to think about why the song was affecting him that way, but Lewis beat him to it.

“I’m not joking,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone who’s as full of love as you.” He smiled at Arthur, and for a minute, Arthur thought he was dying.

“Okay, thanks?” he squeaked out, feeling his face heat up.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Lewis continued. “I would probably kill a man.”

Arthur snickered again. “Yeah, right.” Arthur didn’t think Lewis would hurt a fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now all I hear is the wind,_   
>  _there's a storm coming through._   
>  _Did I mistake or forsake my love now that I gave it to you?_


	2. I Don't Know What It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't know what it is that makes me run, that_   
>  _makes me want to shatter everything that I've done._   
>  _Why do I keep dreaming of you?_   
>  _Why do I keep dreaming of you?_

It was months later now, and Arthur's life was, in simple terms, a mess.

In less simple terms, Arthur's life was all of the place, actual living hell, and he felt lost and sad and confused and he didn't know what to do or if he could do anything or how he was supposed to live like this and how he wanted to climb into a dark hole and die there---

He had lost an arm. That was the least of it.

Despite the fact that it hurt like hell, and he had been hospitalized for weeks and was freaked out about it and could barely function and sometimes forgot that it was even gone and it caused quite a few issues in and of itself, it was the least of his problems.

He had lost Lewis, too. Lewis was _gone_.

Like, gone gone. Like, hadn't seen him in two months gone. Hadn't seen him since they went into that creepy cave gone. Since the night Arthur lost his arm, gone.

And that freaked Arthur out way more than the arm situation.

And what was worse, Vivi couldn't remember him. At all.

Arthur remembered waking up in a hospital bed, high as a kite on pain medication and still feeling a throbbing in his arm. The memory was hazy, of course, but he remembered asking, "Where's Lewis?"

Vivi had blinked. "Who?" The shock just about put Arthur out again.

He questioned the Peppers about it as soon as he was able, and their answer made his stomach drop. No one had seen Lewis. And Vivi had no recollection of him.

Arthur was in a state of panic. The Peppers ended up temporary closing down their restaurant, giving themselves time to search and even _mourn_ , and Arthur was missing his best friend and an arm and he didn’t know what to _do---_

Well, it’s hard to do anything when you’re barely functional.

Arthur spent quite a while trying to get himself back onto his feet. Lance helped him build himself a prosthetic arm (Arthur insisted on making his own, knowing it would probably be way cheaper), and as soon as that was finished, he was off, looking for Lewis.

The first place he checked was that creepy cave. The atmosphere there seemed even worse than when he first went there; there was an awful feeling of dread in the air, along with something else Arthur couldn’t place, but it felt not much different than _guilt._ He arrived back home in tears. Lance refused to let him go out again for another two weeks, and that time, Vivi promised to go with him, despite not knowing who they were looking for.

Arthur had weird dreams during that period too… dreams that he could never fully remember.

The dreams would take him back to that night in the cave, standing with Lewis. Then, things would get hazy and he had the feeling of losing control, then he felt a sinking feeling in his gut, a pain in his arm--

He’d wake up afraid, confused, and experiencing awful phantom pains in his no-longer existing arm. He had know idea what the dreams meant, but they were terrifying and awful.

Those weren't the only dreams he had, though. Some of them, but only few, were... nice, to say the least. Memories, usually, of Lewis when he was around. They usually consited of Lewis, Arthur and Vivi spending time together, and were actually some of Arthur's fondest things to remember. The peace he found in those dreams were not to last, however, and soon after his waking he would be thrust back into a life of sadness and fear, and nights plauged once again with that foggy nightmare he didn't understand.

He was ready to stop dreaming about Lewis. He was ready to find him. He _had_ to find him.

He would go crazy if he couldn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Is it all because of my rebel heart?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> (singing) shoooooort chapteeeeers i have too much going ooooonnnn
> 
> ive got some big auditions tomorrow and a show opening this coming thursday so maybe once those are over with the chapters will be longer! i'll have more time and energy to write then, hopefully. thanks for the feedback!! i apprecaite it more than u know!


End file.
